A unique technology has been developed by PAR Vision Systems for measuring corneal surface shape that is not reliant on specular reflection and therefore not dependant on high quality optical surfaces or strict alignment criteria. The system developed was an elevation system measuring corneal height directly rather than indirectly through slope measurements used by the leading Placido systems. A unique group of patients that would greatly benefit from this technology has been identified by BIOMEC and includes the following: 1) advanced keratoconic patients with scarring, 2) penetrating keratoplasty patients and 3) eye banking applications with non-fixating globes and potential epithelial defects. The main objective of the proposed research is to develop the existing PAR technology into a functional system for intra-operative topology. The aims of this phase are to modernize the existing PAR hardware to work with modem computer systems and to add novel new software algorithms to dynamically "untilt" images obtained from nonfixating globes. This system will allow real-time imaging of corneal topography for intra-operative applications; a system which is not currently available.